


Rewrite the stars

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Post-Canon, Post-War, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: The stars owns Katara and Zuko something and they are eager for it.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Celestial: positioned in or relating to the sky, or outer space as observed in astronomy.

It was such a good day. Zuko’s idea was amazing and they really had fun on the beach.  
The team really needed a day off and he needed that too. All the work as the fire lord, all the council members he had to see due to all the reformations he was doing.  
It was killing him but he never showed it and Katara was getting worried and worried. He needed to rest. Especially since a month ago, he was being struck by lightning. So when he told his friends to go to the beach house on the ember island and spend a day or two there, she was the first one to say yes.  
She missed the ocean but she also wanted him to rest. This was perfect.  
Everyone packed their things and suddenly they all were in Appa again, traveling somewhere between the clouds.

They all played in the sea, the temperature was amazing for that and even Toph was happy to be on the beach.  
Katara surfed a little bit with a table made of ice, letting all her worries go away for a little while. It was time for relaxing and fun not for thoughts about feelings she was trying so hard to avoid. Feelings about a certain boy with eyes like gold and skin like snow.

At some point she got distracted by her brother’s laugh. Sokka and Suki were talking and smiling at each other and she couldn’t help herself but smile at the sight of them.  
Things with Aang weren’t exactly perfect. It was awkward. She had realized while kissing him that maybe she didn’t feel as him and that maybe she was wrong. He tried to talk after that, it was true but she was doing other stuff like healing sessions with Zuko. Zuko, always there in her thoughts. 

She realized she was expending a lot of time with him. Reading scrolls, talking by the turtleduck pound, drinking tea. They really were getting closer and closer. Even more closer than those healing weeks...something she didn’t know if she was ready to talk about. To talk with someone else.  
Katara sighed as she poured some water into the cooking pot. She was cooking like the old days. 

“I will start the fire.” Katara jumped. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Zuko's sorry expression was writing all over his face so she just softened. 

“I was lost in my thoughts.” She shrugged, not paying too much attention to him. Amazing! I’m trying to avoid thinking of feelings and he is making things difficult. She didn’t want to look at him, at those incredible and warm golden eyes.

“Are you overthinking again? I already told you, the turtle ducks are being fed.” 

“Oh just up.” Usually she was the one teasing but suddenly mister fire lord was teasing her every second he could. “Can you please firebend?” 

“My lady.” His finger ignited a little flame and he threw the fire under the cooking pot. Water started boiling so she put the rice

“Thank you Zu-Oh! Oh! You have freckles!” She staring with big and surprised eyes at his handsome face...did I just think his face was handsome?

“What? Oh! Yes. It’s because of the sun.” He was blushing and she blushed too, getting closer and closer to him.

“You have the spare in your check.” And suddenly she was touching his check. Zuko wasn’t moving, he had his golden eyes fixed on her as he let her touch him.  
That’s exactly why she didn’t want to look into his eyes. 

“The spare?” Confusion was printing all over his voice.

“It’s the constellation we use to guide ourselves when we are fishing.” Katara explained softly, eyes fixated on him.

“Oh.” 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. So close to each other that she could feel his warm breath on her face.  
Her hand was still in his face, touching it. Yearning for more. Yearning for something she shouldn’t. Her fingers then moved to his lips, softly touching them. Zuko gulped. And she blushed even more. 

“Katara?” His tone was so soft, he made her heart flip. 

“What?” 

“The rice, silly.” 

“The rice!” She had to separate herself from him even if she didn’t want to. Even if she was so curious of what his lips would feel in hers. What I’m even doing?  
She used her waterbender skills to ease the fire. For her luck, the rice was good.  
Her eyes flew back into his. “It’s okay.”

He closed the gap that was separating them and suddenly they were closer again. “So about the spare in my check…” Her hands were touching his chest, Katara could feel his breath once more and was so ready to kiss him and he too.  
Now on her tiptoes she was about to go for that when Sokka’s scream made her jump almost three feets apart from him. 

Her heart was pounding so fast. She just wanted that, spirits. Why couldn’t she just get her kiss. 

“Sist I’m starving” 

“Well, it’s done.” Katara grabbed a bold and started filling it with rice. Meanwhile, the fire lord was already sitting down, tension in his body. Was he feeling the same as me? Did he really catch feelings for me as I did for him?  
Maybe it was just her imagination and he was curious…? Of course there were those times in which she would find him staring at her with that soft smile of him but that could mean anything. 

“Suki! Aang! Toph! Lunch is ready” Katara screamed hoping for other thoughts, for something else than the thought of a kiss that didn’t happen or the feeling of his warm lips against her finger.

The lunch went as usual. Toph and Sokka were making stupid jokes about things. Foods. The water.  
Aang was giving food to momo and Suki was letting her brother know that he was a jackass. She agreed. But because she ruined her moment not because his jokes were lame. Which they were, thank you very much.  
She noticed his gaze in her and she blushed but looked back at him. There was an understatement in their eyes. They knew that there was something pending, something that maybe the stars could give them. And Katara’s doubts went away as easily as they appeared and it was all because of the boy with golden eyes and freckles in his face.  
Maybe that kiss needed to be blessed by the moon and not by the sun. And maybe when everybody was asleep and they just decided to go for a walk, maybe she could finally know how soft his lips were and how much she loved the way that kiss made her feel because it was something she never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara week 2020 day four: CELESTIAL.  
> This is by far the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever come up with.  
> Following the idea of then having different cultures I also played with the differences in which stars are named.  
> Title is inspired by the greatest showman. 
> 
> I was tossing the idea of continuing this with another chapter but what you all think?  
> Comments are appreciated 🥺🥺


End file.
